Miku's First Date
by KuroKunai
Summary: Miku melakukan Kencan pertama dengan Kaito, pemuda yang menembaknya pertama kali. Udah gitu aja, males buka Spoiler :v. RnR?


Hai, jumpa lagi sama aku.  
Para reader yang selalu melihat Fanfic ku yang Gaje ini... T_T Kali ini aku iseng-iseng bikin Fanfic lagi nih, entah kenapa aku sekarang kecanduan bikin Fanfic (Emangnya Narkoba -_- *PLAKK)  
dan kali ini juga aku pengen nyoba bikin nya dari Chara Vocaloid yang terkenal seantero jagat raya,hahaha.  
Baiklah, karena Reader udah mulai lapar(?) langsung aja deh aku tunjunkin fanficnya.

-  
Judul: Miku's First Date? (Judul tidak mengikat)

By: KuroKunai

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media

Warning(s): Aneh, gaje, bikin mual, typo, random, abal2, DLL

-  
Malam minggu, malam yang di tunggu2 oleh semua remaja.  
Malam yang bikin yang jomblo galau dan yang punya pacar bahagia, dan juga malam yang bikin orang berbuat yang nggak2 (If You Know What I Mean).

Miku Hatsune, salah satu gadis yang menunggu malam minggu.  
Sekarang dia sedang ber siap-siap menjalankan rencananya, yaitu melakukan kencan pertamanya bersama Kaito, Pacar Pertamanya.

Entah kesambet apaan, Miku yang mungkin ditakdirkan jomblo forever.  
akhirnya dia mendapat Pacar tadi pagi.  
dan malamnya langsung diajak kencan.  
Hatinya berdebar-debar, maklum dia masih polos dalam hal berpacaran.

"Mudah-mudahan aku tidak mengacaukan kencan pertamaku dengan Kaito-senpai." Pikirnya.

Kemudian dia turun kebawah menuju pintu keluar, tapi baru aja dia memegang gagang pintu terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana Miku-chan?" katanya.

"Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar.  
Pengen jalan-jalan, Mikuo-kun" kata Miku.

"Tumben-tumbenan kamu keluar malam minggu begini, kamu mau mojok ya?" ledek Mikuo, saudara kembar Miku.

"Eh, enak aja.  
gak mungkin aku lakuin itu, kata papa itu berbahaya." kata Miku.

"Iya deh, terus sebenarnya kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ano...Aku mau pacaran sama Kaito-senpai." kata Miku dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hah...Sejak kapan kalian jadian, kok gak ngasih tau aku sih T_T." kata Mikuo.

"Sejak tadi siang, Kaito-senpai nyatain cintanya ke aku.  
terus malem ini kencan deh." kata Miku.

"Owh, selamat ya Miku-chan, saudara kembarku yang terkawaii, termoe, pokoknya ter...ter...ter deh :D.  
Ganbatte ya." kata Mikuo.

"Arigatou, Mikuo-kun.  
aku pergi dulu ya." kata Miku.

"Ya, hati-hati Miku-chan." kata Mikuo.

Akhirnya setelah ngobrol yang panjaaaaang buanget gitu loh (Lebay mode on), Miku pun pergi ketempat mereka janjian.

"Mana nih Kaito-senpai.? Katanya nunggu disini, kok belum muncul" keluh Miku.

Kemudian tiba-tiba handphone Nokiyem milik Miku berdering dan berjoget(?), ternyata SMS dari si Kaito.  
diapun membaca isi SMS itu.

"B3bh, Muuf!n 4kyu ya.  
4kyu uguk teladth d!q!t, s004lny4 4kyu ng4ntr!n ny0k4p kyu k!e 4r1sw4n."

"Hah, SMS macam apa nih? Gak bisa dibaca, apa mungkin ini Kode yang diberikan Kaito-senpai kepadaku ya? Mungkin lebih baik aku balas SMS nya" kata Miku.

"Sayang, yang kamu kirimin itu kode apaan yah?"

KIRIM

"Tinggal nunggu balasan dari Kaito-senpai." kata Miku.

Brr...Brr suara HP Miku bergetar (Reader: Kok mirip suara orang kedinginan ya? -_-, Aku: Diem ._.)

Diapun membuka SMS.

"1tu byuk4n K0de Be6ph"

"Astaga, dikasih kode lagi sama Kaito-senpai.  
Sebenarnya dia niat gak sih kencan dengan aku, lama banget datangnya -_-" kata Miku.

Gara-gara Miku mengira itu adalah kode yang gak penting dan dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, ia pun berhenti mengirim SMS kepada Kaito pacarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, terlihatlah Kaito-senpai dengan tampangnya yang keren datang ketempat mereka janjian.  
Miku yang menunggunya dari tadi sudah memasang muka yang aneh bin ajaib(?).  
Dan kemudian Miku berkata:...

"Bisa lebih lama lagi datangnya, Kaito-senpai?"

"Lho, Miku-chan.  
Kamu kenapa? Bukannya kamu bahagia ya aku datang kesini?" kata Kaito.

"Sebenarnya tadi perasaanku bahagia.  
Tapi setelah SMS kode aneh itu muncul, perasaanku pun berubah." kata Miku.

"SMS kode aneh?" kata Kaito bingung.

"Iya, SMS kode aneh.  
Pengen bukti?" kata Miku.

"Iya, mana SMS nya.  
Tunjukin sama Aku." kata Kaito.

Miku pun memperlihatkan SMS yang disebutnya kode aneh ke pacarnya itu, tak lama kemudian Kaito pun tertawa...

"Hahahaha" kata Kaito.

"Kenapa ketawa, ada yang lucu.?" tanya Miku setengah bingung.

"Itu bukan kode aneh Miku-chan." kata Kaito.

"Terus apa dong Kaito-senpai?" kata Miku.

"Itu SMS 4L4Y(baca: alay), emang kamu gak pernah dapet SMS kayak gitu Miku-chan :3." kata Kaito.

"Hah, emang ada SMS kayak gitu ._.  
Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku dapet SMS kayak gitu,dari pacar sendiri lagi -_-" kata Miku.

"Ya adalah, SMS kayak gitu hanya orang-orang tertentu aja yang bisa membacanya.  
Aku sama pacar sebelumnya SMS an kayak gitu kok :3 " kata Kaito.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran ya gk tau lah kalo SMS an sama pacar tulisannya aneh gitu.  
Aku kira kode aneh buat buka apalah gitu, atau buat mecahin teka-teki.  
Emang tulisannya tadi apa Kaito-senpai? " kata Miku.

"Owh itu, pesan yang pertama 'Beb, maafin aku ya.  
Aku agak telat dikit.  
Soalnya aku nganterin Nyokapku ke Arisan' terus yang kedua 'itu bukan kode beb' makanya aku telat" kata Kaito.

"Pantes, kalau gitu maafin aku ya udah nganggap yang nggak-nggak." kata Miku.

"Ya gpp.  
Udah ah, daripada ngomongin SMS mulu mending kita duduk disana yuk sambil makan bakso berdua, kan romantis tuh." kata Kaito.

"Gitu dibilang romantis, yang romantis itu duduk dibawah sinar bulan terus liat bintang-bintang dilangit, kayak di film-film." kata Miku.

"Owh, jadi kamu maunya yang kayak gitu ya Miku-chan.  
Baiklah, kita akan lakuin seperti apa yang kamu usulin." kata Kaito.

Kemudian Kaito dan Miku, sepasang kekasih itu duduk bersama di rerumputan.  
sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Malam yang indah ya Kaito-senpai." kata Miku.

"Ya, malam yang indah Miku-chan.  
Mau nyanyi? Kebetulan aku bawa gitar nih, aku pengen banget dengar suara kamu yang dianggap orang sangat merdu." kata Kaito.

"Boleh Kaito-senpai.  
Aku nyanyi lagu Magnet ya, lagu kesukaanmu itu." kata Miku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." kata Kaito.

Mulailah Miku bernyanyi, bintang-bintang seakan ikut menari ketika mendengar suaranya.  
Angin malam menjadi hangat karena, mereka memadu cinta disana.  
Dan bulanpun menjadi saksi kencan pertama mereka yang sangat romantis...

Akhirnya, selesai juga Fanfic yang Gaje dan garing ini.  
Kritik dan saran bisa Reader sampaikan di kotak Review ini.  
Jadi silahkan Review :D 


End file.
